


Expectations For A Successor

by Words_on_Paper



Series: PALS AU [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Character Study, Megami Also Has A Midlife Crisis But At Age 10, Megami Has An Older Sister, Megami Has Too Many Expectantions, Mr.Saikou's A+ Parenting, PALS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_on_Paper/pseuds/Words_on_Paper
Summary: 'Megami could never be a normal child, her father just wouldn't stand for it.'Or, alternately, how Megami Saikou was the most hated person in any school she went to and how isolation ruins people.





	Expectations For A Successor

Megami Saikou is a prodigy, bought up to be the very successor of her father. 

With cold eyes and a demanding voice, all of her actions are on display for the world to see. She was not to be toyed with, all of her interactions were watched carefully by her father.

And as such there were rules that Megami Saikou had to follow if she didn't wish to be lost to a corrupt world:

What she ate for a healthy diet spoke of a healthy body and mind!  
(She didn't know what REAL sugar was until she 13 and when her father found out she was punished)

Who she interacted with for the crowd she surrounded herself with spoke to her social standing!  
(When her father found out she was talking to one of the 'bad' kids at school, he threatened to sue the school and the kid's family)

What extracurricular activities she partook in for they had to have value to society!  
(When Megami talked about wanting to join the gaming club at her middle school, her father only had to look with disapproval and ban video games from the house before she switched to talking about student council)

How she spoke for her words had to be clearly understood and reflected her standing!  
(When she had developed a slight lisp with certain words, her father forced her through intensive speech therapy, she still shakes in bathrooms with showers)

Do NOT question YOUR FATHER for he has your best interest!  
(Megami has this drilled into her early on, before her parent's divorce, before they split their two children up, before Megami could fully understand what was happening and why she was sad, and long after too)

And most importantly,DO NOT FOLLOW your sister's example for she will lead you down the wrong path!  
(Megami can barely remember her sister, too young to remember how she smiled at her, too young to remember the promises made about 'protecting her smile' and 'to make her laugh', she doesn't like thinking about it)

Megami sat at her desk, far in the back, away from the students who were busy talking about nonsensical things, useless things. Her hair acted as a veil as she stroked the screen of the newest model of the Saikou Corporation cellphone, the only ting that truely made sense in the world she was forced to live in.

Megami Saikou was nothing more than a replacement, a second hand tool.

As her eyes lifted to scan the room of adolescents, who were all still childish in nature, gossiping, laughing, and disgusting intimate with each other, she came to a violent understanding about humans and their expectations.

She was better off with her technology...

It didn't expect anything from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back again...
> 
> If anyone cares...
> 
> Anyway, I'm back at it again with the fake character studies!


End file.
